


Each Day is Valentine's Day

by vellaky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaky/pseuds/vellaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Regina's first Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Day is Valentine's Day

Mary Margaret’s confusion is enough to bring a smirk to the lips of Ruby’s perfectly structured face, while she continues making her friend’s cappuccino. “What do you mean you’ve ‘agreed to not celebrate Valentine’s Day’?” she asks. “I… I don’t understand.”

 

“What’s not to understand?” Ruby says with a shrug of her shoulders. Though, really, she _is_ talking to Mary Margaret. She probably really _doesn’t_ understand the sentence. “It’s a day of profit,” she continues, not waiting for a response. “People should be celebrating their love every day. Not just once a year.”

 

She frowns. “Oh but it’s so much more than that, Ruby. It’s great to see everyone celebrating their love together.”

 

“And what about those who don’t have a love?” Ruby counters. “It needs to be shoved down their throats?”

 

Mary Margaret points to the decorations around the diner. “I’m guessing Granny won the debate?”

 

“When has she ever lost a debate with me?” Ruby asks with a smirk. “So why are you here with me, and not spending the day with David?” She places a mug of coffee in front of Mary Margaret, and leans her elbows on the counter looking up at her.

“He’s kicked me out of the loft,” she tells Ruby through a wide grin, her eyes sparkling. “I have no idea what he’s planning, but I can’t wait to find out.”

 

Ruby resists the urge to make a purging motion and smiles. It’s not that she doesn’t love _love_ and all that comes with it. But she stands by her earlier sentiment. Love should be celebrated _every day_. “I can’t wait to hear all about it,” she says sincerely.

 

A brow creeps up Mary Margaret’s forehead, and there’s a cheeky smile. “So… what are you and Regina up to tonight instead?”

 

“The same thing we do every night. Have some dinner. Curl up on the couch. Maybe watch a couple of movies, or, since it’s Emma’s week with Henry, head to bed _early_ -”

 

Mary Margaret puts her hands up in surrender, scrunching her face. “I don’t need to hear any more. That’s my _step-mother_. And that makes you, like, my _step-step-mother_. And this family tree just keeps getting longer and weirder.”

 

“I’m glad you’re starting to see it that way.”

 

\---

 

Ruby tugs her coat tighter around her small frame as she walks to Regina’s from the diner after her shift. She doesn’t really feel the cold too much with her wolf blood. But the fur does help the equation. The walk is short, well longer than when she was living at the B&B, but she still doesn’t need the car. She’s at the manor in next to no time, but is surprised to find it shrouded in darkness as she pushes the door open. Regina must be working later than usual tonight. Even though they’ve agreed not to celebrate Valentine’s Day, Ruby would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little disappointed that Regina isn’t here. She at least wanted to cuddle on the couch and spend the night switching between having hot, dirty sex, and making sweet, passionate, love.

 

Sighing, Ruby walks into the manor, setting the keys on the table by the door (and the roses, because why the hell not?) and slipping her shoes off. She pulls her phone out of her back pocket and sends a text message to Regina. ‘ _Hey. Working late_?’ She shrugs out of her jacket and hangs it up in the cupboard, padding through the foyer and heading up the stairs. She’s halfway up when a beeping from her back pocket has her stopping her progress.

 

‘ _Unfortunately. I’m sorry. I wasn’t given much notice. Forgive me? x_ ’

 

‘ _Of course. I was kind of looking forward to cuddling on the couch with a movie though… and other things ;)_ ’

 

‘ _You could always start without me._ ’

 

‘ _Maybe I will._ ’

 

Ruby slips her phone back into her pocket and continues her journey up the stairs, shrugging out of her clothing as she does. Her plans momentarily on hold, she decides on having a hot shower, instead.

 

She wastes her time in there, letting the spray wash over her, getting rid of the day. She can’t smell the oil on her anymore, almost immune to it now, but she feels grimey. She stands under the water, letting it cascade down her body, enjoying the feeling of it. Taking Regina’s advice, she lets a hand travel slowly up her torso, coming to rest on her breast. She kneads it softly, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth as she pinches her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Bringing her other hand to play, she runs it down her abdomen settling between her thighs. She sets an agonisingly slow pace as she moves her hand over her sex, aiming to tease not to give herself release. Not just yet.

 

Ruby continues with her usual shower routine, and when she’s finished, she steps out and wraps herself in a towel. Though clean, there’s one thing on her mind and the evidence of that is on her thighs. She never likes to finish without Regina and, even though she’s late, tonight is no exception. As she steps out of the en suite and into the bedroom, the breath is taken out of her. The room is covered in candles, the flames flickering gently and setting a dim light in the room. Rose petals litter the floor and the bed, and Regina rests on top of it in black, lacy lingerie, wearing a smirk.

 

“Well,” Regina drawls. “I thought you’d never come out of there.”

 

Ruby is still looking around the room, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. “How?” she squeaks.

 

Regina moves off the bed and saunters towards the taller woman, wrapping her arms around her waist. She presses a soft kiss to her lips. “A simple cloaking spell.” Regina kisses her again. “Like I’d be working late tonight.”

 

“I thought we said we weren’t going to celebrate Valentine’s Day,” Ruby reminds her, though she’s grinning ear to ear.

 

“I could take it all away if you like.” Regina raises a hand, ready to get rid of it with a single click of her fingers.

 

Ruby smacks her shoulder. “Don’t you dare!”

 

“Don’t think I didn’t see the roses on the table, either. You’re in just as much trouble.” She kisses Ruby again.

 

She rolls her eyes. “I got you flowers,” Ruby admits. “ _You_ went all out. I am nowhere near in as much trouble as you are.”

 

“Semantics.” Reaching around her, Regina loosens the towel and lets it drop to the floor. Her pupils dilate as she rakes her eyes over Ruby’s body. “So shall we skip the movie?”

 

 


End file.
